Electronic devices such as personal computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, video cameras, music players, gaming devices and car navigation systems include card connectors to allow various types of memory cards to be used. These include Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards, Multi-media Cards® (MMC), Secure Digital® (SD) cards, miniSD® cards, xDPicture® cards, Memory Sticks®, Memory Stick Duo®, Smart Media®, TransFlash® memory cards, and MicroSD® cards.
Electronic devices have become much smaller in recent years, and the cards and card connectors used in these devices have become much smaller too. As a result, it is difficult for a user to grasp a card with the fingers and correctly insert the card in a card connector. Therefore, a card connector has been proposed in which a card is set into a card tray beforehand, and the card tray is inserted (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 19 is a drawing of a card tray of the prior art.
In this figure, 961 is the card tray which is housed in a card connector (not shown) with a card mount inside (not shown). This card tray 961 has a bottom panel 962 made of metal, and both edges of the bottom panel 962 have side walls 964 made of resin formed in the bent section.
Each side wall 964 has a first and second recessed portion 968a, 968b. The card tray 961 is held in a predetermined position inside the card connector by engaging the first and second recessed portion 968a, 968b with metal pressing pieces in the card connector.
The card is, for example, a SIM card, which has electrode pads formed so that they are exposed on one surface, and the card is mounted in the card tray 961 with the other surface facing the bottom panel 962.
[Patent Document 1] PCT Application Domestic Publication No. 2011-519464